Perks of being a prefect
by human bludger
Summary: What is this. Draco is being civil. Ron is a hippy. What is happining at hogwarts
1. We're back

Disclaimer: This is based off the wonderful story by J.K. Rowling  
  
This will be told in first person. If you are confused, I apologize in advance. And I will clear up any questions, If they are asked.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Were is it. I can't believe I lost it. Crooks have you seen it."I said as I picked up my ginger cat. She just purred  
  
"Mom" I yelled from the top of the stairs "Have you seen my prefect badge"  
  
"No dear. I thought you had already pinned it to your robe"  
  
"Of Course I did, because that would be the responsible thing to do. Thanks mum"  
  
"Well crooks are you ready to go back to school. I know I am"  
  
I set crooks down and picked up my journal, yes journal, not diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well it's finally here. Tomorrow is my first day of sixth year. I will be returning as a prefect along with my good friend Ron Weasley. I cannot wait to see Ron and Harry. I was not invited to stay at the order's headquarters.(Though I don't know why) I feel so sorry for Harry. After Sirius died he has been a complete wreck. I don't blame him of course. He was planning on living with him after he graduated. At least he still has Ron and I. All this talk about death is making me sad. Oh diary my summer was amazing. I went to Hawaii with my parents. I got so tan. My mother let me get a straightening iron so my hair is no longer frizzy. My mum also let me get highlights in my hair. I must say I look amazing. I sure hope I get a boy friend this year. Well I have to go my mother is calling me  
Lots of kisses Hermione  
  
"What is it mum"?  
  
"Go to sleep. You don't want to be late for the train tomorrow"  
  
"Fine"  
  
I went to my bed plumped the pillow and went to sleep  
  
"Hermione you overslept. The train leaves in five minutes" yelled my mother  
  
"What" I yelled as I tried to get out of bed (too bad I was twisted in my covers and ended up falling out of bed) I looked up and saw my mother giggling  
  
"That was too cruel"  
  
"I'm sorry honey I had to. You have been freaking out about being late for the train for at least a month"  
  
I rolled my eyes at my mother. I untangled myself and got ready. I went downstairs wearing my new boot cut jeans, and pink halter top.  
  
"I'm ready," I told my mum  
  
"We better get going or we really will be late"  
  
My mom and dad helped pile all my things the car. We doubled checked to make sure I had every thing. After what seemed like forever we finally arrived at the train station. I said good-bye to my parents and went through the barrier. I was looking around trying to find Ron and Harry. But a strange boy caught my eye. He had blond spiky hair and ice blue eyes. He was wearing kaki shorts and a baby blue (tight) T-shirt. There was something oddly familiar about the boy. He is so cute. I decided he would become my boyfriend. I started walking over to him, when two boys mauled me.  
  
"Hey Hermione" one of them yelled  
  
"Ron" I exclaimed. I could barley recognize him. He had long hair pulled into a ponytail. He was wearing khaki pants, and a tie die shirt.  
  
"How do you like he new look" he asked  
  
"It's different"  
  
"Mum hates it" he explained "But it just feels right"  
  
"Good for you Ron" I turned around and saw Harry. I must say he was looking good. He had grown out his hair. It was shaggy, but not too much. (Think Aston Kutcher) He had on Light jeans and a Green T-shirt that matched his eyes. He gave me a huge hug.  
  
"How are you doing Harry"?  
  
"Brilliant" he replied  
  
"But I thought..."  
  
"We'll explain later," said Ron  
  
"Let's get some seat before the train leaves us" said Harry  
  
I followed him and Ron to the train (I couldn't help be to check out Harry's butt). We sat down and Harry asked  
  
"Notice anything different Hermione"  
  
"Let me guess. You got a tan"  
  
"No Mr. Weasley put a spell on my glasses that makes them invisible. He says muggles have these things called contacts, but you have to touch your eye. So he just made my glasses invisible."  
  
"Wow. That is really cool"  
  
Just then Ginny walked in and cleared her throat "Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore wants all prefects to the front of the train."  
  
I followed Ron out. I waved goodbye to Harry  
  
"Do you think we should leave him alone" I whispered  
  
"Trust me he'll be fine"  
  
I went over to Ginny who held me back  
  
"Can you believe Ron?" she asked, "He looks like an old muggle hippy. He is so embarrassing"  
  
"I can't believe your mum let him grow out his hair"  
  
"She wanted to cut it off one night when he was asleep"  
  
This made me giggle. Then I remembered about my cutie I saw on my way on the train. I told Ginny All about him.She stifled a laugh but didn't say anything. So I just smiled and followed her to the compartment. When I walked in I saw him my cutie. Then I realized who he was... Draco Malfoy  
  
Draco's POV  
  
So there I was. I was sitting in the compartment waiting for the stupid Gryffindors (They are always the last to arrive. Like to make an entrance you know) Then I saw Weasley. As soon as he walked in I stared to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at Malfoy?" he asked  
  
"Your hair, your clothes... YOU"  
  
I couldn't help it I just laughed. Then stupid Parkinson leaned over and said "Isn't my Draco the cutest when he laughs"  
  
I tried to push her off me. Like I want her. I didn't work out his summer just to have her hang on me all day. I had to keep my eyes open. I saw this hot witch. She had light brown hair, and she was wearing a pink halter-top. I think she was in one of my classes last year. Then little Weasley walked in with her. The hot girl... Mudblood Granger. Damn she cleans up good. Shit I just said a mudblood was hot. Quick Draco do something.  
  
"Look Weasley your sister has the same hair cut as you"  
  
"You better watch your mouth Malfoy," said Ginny  
  
"Oh I am really scared now"  
  
"That was funny Draco," said Patty "Now make fun of the mudblood"  
  
I acted like I didn't hear her.  
  
Then Dumbledore came in. All right. Welcome back. Hopefully this year will be happier than last year. But enough remorse. I have some announcements. First, Along with our prefect bathroom, this year we will have a prefect dormitory. It is open to everyone who feels too cramped in his or her old dorms. You are still welcome to stay in your old dorms. We will have one for each year. We will hold meeting in there... I am sure I am forgetting many things, however the train will be pulling in soon. I will need you all to change into your robes and control the corridors. As you leave please tell me yes or no for the dorms. That is all.  
  
I waited for Pansy to get up and leave. I walked up to Dumbledore. "Ah Mr. Malfoy will we have to joy of one Slytherin in our new dormitory"  
  
"You mean Pansy said no"  
  
"Ah I was also quite shocked"  
  
"Yes Professor. I would love to stay in the dormitory"  
  
I walked out the door. This will be so great Pansy wont be following me around all year. I will get some space. I changed into my robes. I was walking down the corridors, I must not have been paying attention, I walked into someone or something.  
  
"Sorry" I mumbled  
  
"Malfoy" I heard  
  
I looked down and saw Granger on the floor. I don't know what come over me, but I gave her my hand and helped her up  
  
"Thanks" she said confused "Did I hear you say sorry"  
  
"Um... Well...I...Uh"  
  
"Don't worry I wont tell anyone" she said  
  
I walked away. The train finally slowed down and came to a halt. I walked over to a carriage. I was soon joined by Pansy and two of her annoying friends. This is going to be a long ride.  
  
To be continued... Please R/R  
  
If you think the characters are a little not like them selves. Chill out. You will soon find out everything you need to know 


	2. Orange fur ball

A/N -Thanks to my reviews. They made me happy. If you like this you should check out my other story going pro. It is my personal fav. But now on to the story....  
  
DRACO POV  
  
Pansy and her annoying friends got in the carriage with me. Pansy decided it would be fun to sit on my lap.  
  
"What the hell are you doing" I asked  
  
"Getting ready to snog you" she replied  
  
"Why the bloody hell, would you do that" I asked as I tried to push her off me  
  
"Because this year it is all about me and you"  
  
"Merlin No"  
  
"Yes. This year we will spend all of our time together in the dormitory snogging"  
  
The thought of this made me feel sick "Except for the small fact that I am staying in the prefect dorm"  
  
"What" she screamed at me  
  
He annoying friends laughed at her  
  
"I told you he would never go for you" said her friend with brown hair  
  
"Shut it Mary" she yelled. Pansy turned back to me "Don't you know you will have to share a dorm with that filthy mudblood."  
  
Oh I knew and for some reason I was happy about it. But I wouldn't let Pansy know. I just turned my head and looked out the window  
  
"What happened to you this summer Draco? What happened to the Draco Malfoy I used to know? What happened to the Draco who asked me to the ball fourth year? What happened to the Draco I fell in love with? What happened to the Draco who one day was going to be more powerful than the dark lord?"  
  
"Wait. What do you mean you love me?"  
  
"You are so evil. It makes me just want to snog you"  
  
"One get that filthy thought out of your head. I will never snog you. Two I only took you to the dance because my father made me. And three, you want to know what happened to me this summer. My father Lucius spent every waking moment at death eater meetings. So I guess, because I didn't spend so much time with him, I am becoming less like him. Me and my mom went to Italy for a week, and you know what, she actually smiled. She has never smiled before."  
  
I looked at their shocked faces  
  
"Now any more questions??"  
  
"You freak" yelled Pansy "Go join Gryffindor"  
  
"Could you please get off me now? My leg is going numb" I said coolly  
  
She shot me a dirty look and tried to sit in between her two friends but her arse was too big. She couldn't fit so she had to stand up the rest of the way. I just laughed at the site. After what seemed like forever the carriages started to slow, and came to a stop in front of Hogwarts. I followed the crowd silently to the great hall. I waited through the sorting. It was all I could do to stay awake. Finally the last stupid first year sat down the feast started. I ate everything in sight. When I was done I could barley move. Then Dumbledore stood up. He clinked his fork on his glass  
  
"Attention first years. Please follow the prefects to the dormitory"  
  
I got up and followed the other prefects.  
  
"This way" I mumbled  
  
"Follow me" said Pansy  
  
"Like they could loose you" I whispered to some first years standing next to me  
  
"Hey your Draco Malfoy aren't you" said a boy with blonde hair  
  
"Last time I checked"  
  
"You are my hero. I wish I was as witty as you"  
  
"Practice makes perfect my friend. Hufflepuffs are the easiest targets"  
  
"Hufflepuffs got it"  
  
"What's your name kid?"  
  
"Hamish McKenzie"  
  
"Alright Hamish I want you and all your friends to record all your put downs and report back to me in one week"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"First Years" I mumbled  
  
When we were at the dungeons I made my announcement. "All right. I will give you the password once. If you forget it ask one of your friends. If they don't know it find a prefect. If you must ask for a password more than twice we will remove your eyeballs and use them for potion ingredients. Any questions, No, good. The password is nipip. What is the password?"  
  
All the first years replied "NIPIP"  
  
"Good now don't forget it. Oh and Hamish remember, one week"  
  
I left the first years and went to my brand new dormitory. I walked down the corridor that leads to the kitchen. I stopped when I got to a painting of a leprechaun.  
  
"Courage" I mumbled (You can always tell the passwords Dumbledore made up)  
  
The leprechaun said same thing to me in Gaelic. But he jumped aside leaving a passage to the dorm. I followed the long stone passage to a large room. It had four oversized chairs. Each was themed with each house. I found my emerald green chair and sat down. It was the most comfortable chair I ever sat in. The fireplace automatically started. The warmth from the fire made me sleepy. I didn't even fight my eyelids when they tried to close.  
  
HERMIONE POV  
  
I got up from the table. I had eaten so much my stomach hurt. (Memo to self: do sit-ups back in the dormitory to get rid up the extra weight from the feast). I followed Ron to the dorm I knew too well. Once we were at the portrait I stepped in front.  
  
"OK now it's time for the rules. We will give you a password. You must say it clearly when you wish to enter. Don't try to bribe the fat lady. She will not tell you the password. And DO NOT write the password on a piece of parchment. If you loose it anyone, and I mean anyone can get in. We had a mishap three years ago. Someone wrote down the password and lost it. Then Sirius Black came in our dorm"  
  
I could hear all the first years gasp. Too bad I forgot to tell them Sirius was innocent  
  
"So if you forget the password ask one of your friends. If none of your friends know the password. You may ask a prefect. We will be glad to tell you. Any questions...No... Good. The password is Friendship. And the password will change periodically but have no fears. Few ever forget the password. No what is the password?"  
  
"FRIENSHIP" replied all the first years  
  
"Very good"  
  
The fat lady swung open. The other prefects showed them the boys and girls dormitories. I walked the corridor that led to the kitchen. I stopped in front of the leprechaun. I couldn't help but notice it smelled quite good. Some boys was sure smelling good"  
  
"Courage" I said  
  
The leprechaun leaped aside to reveal along stone passage way. I followed it to the room. I saw four oversized chair. I saw one was already filled. I walked over to find Draco asleep in the green chair. I couldn't believe it but he looked so peaceful. I found an extra blanket and laid it gently over him. I decided not to wake him. I walked to my oversized chair. There was a long scarlet carpet the was behind it. I followed it to my room. I found a large maple door with the Gryffindor emblem on it. I turned the knob and went in. It was beautiful inside. There was a beautiful four post canopy bed with god and scarlet colors on it. I went over to my desk. It had a full supply of parchment and quills. I walked around my room admiring it.  
  
"Crooks isn't this beautiful" I said "Crooks where are you"  
  
I started looking around frantically. Crap I lost Crooks. Just went I thought I would never find her I heard a yell.  
  
DRACOS POV  
  
I was asleep in my chair, having a really good dream. I was snogging Hermione. But Hermione was a full blood witch. Then I thought I felt a blanket on me. But I went back to sleep. But then something jumped on me, and dug its nails into me  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled as I jumped up "What in the bloody hell is this"  
  
I looked down and saw a possessed orange fur ball. I heard foot steps. I turned around and saw Hermione running toward me.  
  
"What Happened" she asked  
  
"I was sleeping and I was later attacked but an orange fur ball with claws"  
  
"You found Crooks" she said "That is a relief" she picked up the stupid fur ball and started to pet it. I looked at it and it hissed at me  
  
"Hello bleeding here. I could have contacted some gross disease."  
  
"Let's get you to the hospital wing" she said  
  
"What about the fur ball" I asked  
  
"I'll figure that out later"  
  
I followed her to the hospital wing. We walked in and Madame Pompfrey said  
  
"School hasn't even started yet, and I already have patients"  
  
"Draco was scratched by my cat" Said Hermione  
  
"Attacked by your cat. In my sleep"  
  
Madame Pompfrey led me to a bed.  
  
"Where are the cuts" she asked  
  
"On my chest"  
  
"Than please remove your shirt"  
  
I did as I was told. I looked over at Hermione. Who was just staring at my chest. I smiled at this.  
  
I had cut all over my chest. Madame Pompfrey took this pink goop that smelled like horseradishes and put it on my cut. But man did it sting. It stung like hell. My eyes were watering. I bit my lip to stop from screaming.  
  
"There finished. Now Mr. Malfoy. You are going to have to keep that shirt off until morning. The cuts will be gone by then. Ms. Granger, do take care of him. And try to find someone to keep that cat for at least tonight."  
  
"Yes Madame" she replied  
  
I hopped off my bed. With my shirt in my hand. I was now just wearing my grey pants and my emerald and silver tie. I followed Granger back to the dorm. She put me back in my chair.  
  
"Now I am going to make Ron take care of Crooks for the next couple of nights. Try not to move too much. And put your pajamas on. But no shirt"  
  
"Sure"  
  
I watched her take the fur ball and walk out the door. I went up stairs and put on some black silk PJ pants. I brought back down a book to read  
  
HERMIONE POV  
  
I was so happy when Draco took off his shirt. Let me tell you. He was tan and so buff.  
  
I took Crooks and walked to the Gryffindor common room. I went in and found Ron and Harry playing chess.  
  
"Ron you are going to have to take Crooks for a couple of days." I said  
  
"Hell no. That thing is evil"  
  
"Come on. She attacked Draco. So she has to stay somewhere while he heals"  
  
"She attacked Malfoy"  
  
"Yeah it was pretty bad"  
  
Ron stood up and took Crooks from me "You are a good kitty aren't you"  
  
She started to purr at him. "Alright I'll do it" he said  
  
"Thank you so much Ron"  
  
I started out the door when Lavender stopped me  
  
"Who was he Hermione?" she asked  
  
"Who was who?"  
  
"That boy. No that man you were walking with"  
  
I looked at her confused  
  
"The one who wasn't wearing a shirt. The one who was so buff"  
  
"Oh him that was no one"  
  
"Are you two going out?"  
  
"Not just yet. Soon we will"  
  
I turned and walked out the portrait. I walked to the dorm. I took a little detour and went to the kitchen. I was greeted by many house elves  
  
"What would Miss want" asked one  
  
"My friend isn't feeling well. Could you give me some stuff to bring to him?"  
  
The loaded me up with food. I walked very slowly back to my dorm.  
  
"Courage" I said to the leprechaun  
  
"Where have you been" he asked  
  
"None of you business"  
  
He jumped aside. I went through the passage way. I found Draco reading a book with no shirt on. I put all the food on a table.  
  
"Here you go" I said "Hope it makes you feel better"  
  
He jumped up "Where did you get all of this"  
  
"I have connections" I replied  
  
"Sit with me and eat" he said  
  
I sat in a chair next to him and started on and éclair. This is going to be a good year. I know it is.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Review please. Did I spell Pompfrey's name wrong. I apologize. I don't have my books with me 


	3. chapter 3 aka I am too tired to think of...

Thanks to all my reviews. Counter. All I can say is I hope you get good grades in Math  
  
' this' means thoughts. Any questions no good.  
  
DROCO POV  
  
'I couldn't believe it. Me, Draco Malfoy sat for two hours talking to a mudblood. She was nice to me and I was nice to her. It wasn't so hard. It didn't make my insides feel like they were on fire. Another lie my father told me. I am so sick of his lies. Next I will find out he didn't beat James Potter in the qudditch final. I would love to see his face when he finds out I am friends with Hermione. Actually I wouldn't. He would either take it out on my back or my mom's face.'  
  
"shit" I yelled as I walked into something hard. I looked up and saw Pansy Parkinson  
  
"Hello Draco" she said in what I am guessing is her seductive voice  
  
"Bloody hell woman. Watch where you are walking. You almost gave me a concussion"  
  
"I told you 'accidentally' running in to him wouldn't work" said her friend with the brown hair  
  
"Once again shut it Mary" yelled Pansy  
  
I rolled my eyes at the stupid girls and sat down at the table. I grabbed a few pieces of French toast. I started to eat when someone dropped a schedule on my head. I looked over it  
  
"Alright double potions." I said  
  
I glanced down the paper and saw with whom  
  
"Bloody Gryffindors" I hit my head on the table. I ate my toast in silence and walked down to the dungeons.  
  
"hello Mr. Malfoy" said a familiar cold voice  
  
"Professor"  
  
"Where are Mr. Crabe and Goyle"?  
  
"Off snogging each other I suspect"  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Um Professor. Could I ask a favor"  
  
Snape looked at me and nodded  
  
"Well you see this person won't leave me alone"  
  
"Miss Parkinson"  
  
"Yeah. Well could you give us assigned seats."  
  
"Are you sure"  
  
"Yeah and Uh" I ran my fingers through my hair. A sudden burst of kindness came over me "Put Potter and Weasley together"  
  
Snape looked at me dumbfounded  
  
I tried to cover "Cuz Potter and Weasley whine to much, if they aren't together"  
  
Snape was still confused. But agreed anyways. I took my seat in the back. I waited as the class came in. As predicted Pansy waltzed over and sat her fat ass down next to me. Snape walked in and the class immediately went silent.  
  
"Hello class. Welcome to sixth year potions. This course will challenge your mind, body, and soul. If any of you feel as though you cannot take the pressure... Well too bad. You will not graduate with out it. Now for the first matter of business. Assigned seats."  
  
He glanced over the room. I heard Potter whisper to Weasley  
  
"bet we are the first to split"  
  
Snape walked around the room placing a few Gryffindors and Slytherins together. He walked past Potter and Weasley.( to the shock of everyone). He walked over to Longbottom and Granger.  
  
"Miss Granger. Please switch seats with Miss Parkinson"  
  
"WHAT" screeched Pansy "you can't split me up from my future husband. Tell them Draccie"  
  
The whole class burst out laughing  
  
"SILENCE" roared Snape "You will not make a scene in my class Miss Parkinson. Now you will sit where you are told to do so. Or you may leave"  
  
Pansy walked over to Longbottom with the look of death in her eyes. I almost felt sorry for the git. Hermione cautiously walked over and sat down by me.  
  
"Now that there are no more distractions, today we will be making Classga Convivial. You will make it today. It will set until the next class. When you will drink it. Now does anyone know what Classga Convivial is."  
  
Surprisingly Hermione didn't raise her hand  
  
"What's wrong Miss Granger. Sprained your elbow. Tendonitis from raising your hand too much"  
  
The Slytherins all smirked at this. I just glared. Hermione just kept her cool  
  
"I'm just giving the others a chance answer"  
  
"How noble of you"  
  
I raised my hand  
  
"ah. Mr. Malfoy"  
  
"Classga Convivial is like Veritaserum. Except it is only good for one question."  
  
"Excellent. Five points to Slytherin. Now when you drink your potion the person next to you will ask you the one question. So think good and hard what you wish to ask"  
  
'I wonder what Hermione will ask me?'  
  
Professor Snape walked to the board and started to write ingredients on the board. Hermione leaned over to me  
  
"Why did Snape make Patsy move away from you?"  
  
"I asked him to"  
  
She just left it at that. We made our potions in silence. When the bell rag rang I walked out the door. On my way up the stairs I ran into Weasley.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you want" I asked  
  
"How are you scratches? Did little Draccie get hurt"?  
  
"Fuck off"  
  
"Hermionie's cat finally did something right for a change"  
  
'Seriously why are you still here"  
  
"Stay away from Hermione. Why don't you make Parkinson take care of you"?  
  
"Hermione didn't seem to mind last night, when we were in my room and I wasn't wearing my shirt"  
  
Stupid Weasley grabbed his wand and tried to hex me when a voice yelled  
  
"What do you think you are doing Mr. Weasley"?  
  
We both turned around to Snape. He had a smirk on his face  
  
"My favorite part of my job" he said "Ten points from Gryffindor"  
  
"But Professor, Malfoy was making it sound like Hermione was loose"  
  
"How tragic. Now I would hurry along before I take any more points from you house"  
  
Weasley walked away with his face matching his hair. I couldn't help but laugh. Stupid git.  
  
OK T/B continued...  
  
I am kinda stuck so any help is welcomed 


End file.
